Someone to Pregnant
by italwaysbebaekhyun
Summary: "Nghh... assh" kedua tangan Baekhyun ditahan di sisi kepalanya oleh tangan besar Chanyeol. Baekhyun hanya bisa mendesah saat lidah Chanyeol yang usil menggelitik telinganya./ "buat dia hamil Chanyeol!" / YAOI


"Chanyeol!"

Bentakan demi bentakan terdengar nyaring ke seluruh penjuru ruangan. Chanyeol menutup mata obsidiannya saat suara yang berpotensi merusak pendengaran itu masuk kedalam celah telinganya. Wanita paruh baya yang duduk di seberangnya kembali meradang saat tak menerima jawaban apapun dari bibir anak lelaki satu-satunya itu.

"Kenapa diam saja,huh? Jawab aku!" Chanyeol menegakkan kepalanya. Matanya langsung menghunus ke dalam mata wanita tadi.

"Kami tidak bisa Eomma. Mengertilah." Jawabnya dengan nada terendah. Ada sedikit geraman disana. Pertanda bahwa Chanyeol menahan emosinya sedemikian rupa agar tak meluap dan berpotensi melukai lawan bicaranya.

"Tapi kenapa? Apa Kyungsoo tidak mau memberikan mu keturunan, Chanyeol?"

Mata Chanyeol bergetar. Tangannya yang berada di bawah meja terkepal erat. Jauh di hatinya yang paling dalam Chanyeol terluka dengan perkataan Ibu nya yang selalu memaksa Kyungsoo─ Istri Chanyeol untuk memberikan keturunan. Ya, benar. Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo menikah 4 tahun yang lalu. Umur keduanya masih tergolong sangat muda ketika pernikahan itu berlangsung. Chanyeol bersikeras menikahi Kyungsoo yang merupakan cinta pertamanya. Chanyeol berasal dari keluarga yang sangat berada. Begitu pula dengan Kyungsoo. Tidak seperti cinta Chanyeol pada Kyungsoo yang sempurna. Kisah keduanya cacat karena di bumbui oleh kegilaan akan harga dan kekuasaan.

"Dia tidak bisa bukan tidak mau!" Chanyeol meninggi. Ia sudah tidak dapat meredam amarah yang dari tadi sudah membuncah. Wanita yang sering di panggil 'Nyonya Park' itu berdiri di atas sepatu ber-hak nya.

"Aku tidak ingin mendengar apapun! Buat dia hamil dan seluruh harta keluarga nya akan jatuh ke tangan keluarga kita. Apa kau paham, Chanyeol?"

.

.

.

.

Kerlap-kerlip lampu disko dan dentuman musik keras nyatanya tidak membuat Chanyeol terusik. Chanyeol duduk di sudut ruangan dengan sebotol Vodca ditangan berototnya. Pikiran dan tubuhnya tidak lagi bersatu. Jika chanyeol sedang berada di dalam sebuah Bar sekarang maka pikirannya sedang terlempar jauh pada sosok Kyungsoo yang mungkin sedang menunggunya di rumah.

" _Berdasarkan hasil pemeriksaan, Anda berdua dinyatakan sehat. Namun, rahim Istri anda memang sedikit sulit untuk terbuahi karena bersifat lemah. Apalagi kasus kehamilan pada seorang pria sangat jarang terjadi walaupun memiliki rahim. Aku harap kalian lebih banyak bersabar. Dan selalu jaga kesehatan."_ Chanyeol kembali menegak habis Vodca di tangannya hingga minuman berkadar alkohol tinggi itu menemui dasarnya. Mata Chanyeol merah dan berair. Pandangannya berkabut seiring dengan tangannya yang kembali menggapai botol lain. Chanyeol begitu mabuk tapi Ia masih bisa merasakan sebuah tangan terulur ke depannya menyodorkan sebotol minuman keras diikuti dengan sisi sofa sebelah kirinya yang terisi.

" _buat dia hamil Chanyeol!"_

" _atau hamili siapapun dan akui kepada keluarga Kyungsoo jika itu anak kalian berdua!"_

Lalu Chanyeol merasakan sebuah tubuh hangat tengah bersandar di dadanya yang lebar. Chanyeol fikir ini hanya mimpi atau igauan ketika mabuk. Tapi aroma strawberry yang menguar dari tubuh itu terasa begitu nyata di indera penciumannya. Chanyeol menoleh ke bawah, matanya menangkap sosok cantik bak boneka sedang berada di sana yang kebetulan mendongak kearahnya. Mata mereka bertemu. Cantik. Itulah yang terlintas di benak Chanyeol saat itu. Sosok itu sedikit merangkak untuk memberi kecupan sekilas pada bibir tebal Chanyeol. Setelah itu, tangannya mengelus rambut belakang milik Chanyeol dan mendorong kepala Chanyeol agar lebih dekat kepadanya.

"disini bukan tempat yang bagus untuk berbincang. Ikut aku" bisiknya seduktif.

Chanyeol terlalu lama mencerna karena sedang berada di bawah kendali alkohol. Tangannya begitu mudah ditarik oleh sosok cantik tadi. Sosok itu membawanya melewati pintu kecil disamping Bar. Melewati sebuah lorong dengan pencahayaan berwarna merah. Wah bahkan Chanyeol tidak tau jika Bar yang terlihat kecil dari luar ini memiliki ruangan lain di dalamnya. Mereka melewati sepasang kekasih yang sedang berciuman panas terlebih dahulu sebelum terhenti disebuah ruang kamar bernuansa merah pula.

Chanyeol tidak sepenuhnya mabuk. Dua botol Vodca belum bisa menumbangkannya. Ketahuilah bahwa Chanyeol adalah peminum yang handal. Dia tidak lemah alkohol. Dia juga tidak memberontak ketika tubuhnya di dorong ke atas kasur dan ditindih oleh tubuh mungil dari sosok yang membawanya kesini. Ah bahkan Chanyeol tidak tau namanya.

Sosok itu terlihat begitu manis dengan kemeja putihnya. Chanyeol ingin menahan tangan sosok itu yang saat ini melonggarkan dasi Chanyeol dan membuka dua kancing teratas kemeja miliknya. Namun, wajah sendu itu membuat Chanyeol bergumam 'tidak ada salahnya bersenang-senang'.

Sosok itu beranjak dari atas tubuh Chanyeol membuat Chanyeol mendesah kecewa.

"apa kau tidak ingin tahu nama ku?" tanya nya. Sosok itu berpindah duduk di pinggir kasur. Chanyeol menegakkan badannya.

"siapa namamu?". Dia tertawa ringan. Kedua alis Chanyeol beradu. Apa pertanyaannya aneh atau mulutnya bau alkohol? Mengapa Ia di jawab dengan tawa.

"Baekhyun"

.

.

.

.

.

Entah siapa yang di rasuki setan pertama kali. Yang jelas tubuh keduanya sudah bergumul di atas kasur dengan posisi Baekhyun berada di atas pangkuan Chanyeol. Jas dan kemeja Chanyeol sudah terlepas sempurna dari tubuhnya. Menampilkan tubuh atletis yang selama ini Ia banggakan. Kemeja Baekhyun hanya tersingkap pada bagian bahunya yang kini sedang di kecap oleh Chanyeol. Jemari lentik Baekhyun menyisir rambut belakang Chanyeol dan menekannya agar memberikan sentuhan lebih pada bahunya. Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya untuk menggapai telinga Chanyeol.

"do you want to fuck me?" bisikan itu beriringan dengan sebuah jilatan di telinga. Chanyeol menggeram saat Baekhyun seenaknya menarik rambutnya agar menjauh. Chanyeol merasa seperti sedang kehilangan mainannya. Baekhyun tersenyum sensual. Ia beringsut dan membuat jarak dengan Chanyeol. Chanyeol masih memperhatikan itu. Bagaimana lelaki dengan tubuh kecil yang baru Ia temui dua jam lalu memegang kedua sisi bagian kemeja dan merobek nya dengan paksa. Ya, Baekhyun yang melakukan itu. Tepat di depan matanya.

"jangan menyerang sebelum di beri aba-aba" ucap Baekhyun saat melihat gelagat Chanyeol yang akan mendekatinya.

Kedua tangannya Baekhyun letakkan pada kedua puncak memerah yang berada di dadanya. Ia memainkan dan sesekali memelintir miliknya sendiri. Matanya tidak pernah lepas dari Pria berotot dengan aroma maskulin di depannya ini. Chanyeol tidak buta dan tidak ingin berpura-pura tidak lihat bahwa wajah putih Baekhyun merona saat desahan nakal keluar dari bibir mungilnya akibat ulahnya sendiri.

Chanyeol tidak tahan langsung menerjang tubuh mungil Baekhyun dan menindihnya. Memberikan serangan bertubi pada leher jenjang Baekhyun. Menjilat dan menggigit hingga timbul keunguan disana. Baekhyun melenguh.

"Nghh... assh" kedua tangan Baekhyun ditahan di sisi kepalanya oleh tangan besar Chanyeol. Baekhyun hanya bisa mendesah saat lidah Chanyeol yang usil menggelitik telinganya.

" _buat dia hamil Chanyeol!"_

" _atau hamili siapapun dan akui kepada keluarga Kyungsoo jika itu anak kalian berdua!"_

DEG

DEG

Chanyeol membuka matanya yang sudah sarat akan nafsu dengan paksa. Kesadaran kembali kepadanya. Chanyeol bangkit dari tubuh Baekhyun secara tiba-tiba.

"k-kita tidak seharusnya melakukan ini" ujarnya. Chanyeol berdiri lalu memunguti kemeja dan jas nya. Berniat untuk memakainya kembali. Mengabaikan sosok Baekhyun yang tadi sudah ditindihnya.

"tapi kenapa?". Baekhyun bukanlah orang yang gila akan sentuhan. Dia penghibur. Dia bertemu dengan banyak orang yang membutuhkan dirinya. Tapi, apa baru saja lelaki ini menolak untuk menyentuhnya? Begitu?

"Maaf atas yang tadi. Kau bisa mengatakan nominalnya dan kita bisa melupakan ini semua." Tangan Chanyeol baru akan bergerak untuk membuka dompetnya sebelum sebuah bantal melayang di kepalanya.

"Aku bukan pelacur!" Chanyeol menggeram.

"Kalau begitu beri tahu saja kepadaku berapa yang harus aku bayar sebagai kompensasi karena aku udah menyentuhmu. Jika itu yang kau mau!" Chanyeol sudah tidak bisa menahan nadanya lagi. Karena sesungguhnya hari Chanyeol terlalu berat dan dia terlalu lelah melayani orang yang bertele-tele.

"Cih! Kau melukai harga diriku disini". Baekhyun membuang wajahnya ke sembarang arah. Dia benar-benar terlihat murahan ketika Chanyeol mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang dan meletakkannya di ujung kaki Baekhyun.

"maaf tapi aku bukan pengemis" Baekhyun menendang uang itu menyebabkan uang itu jatuh ke lantai berhamburan.

Chanyeol mendengus kering lalu berniat beranjak dari tempat terkutuk itu. Tangannya baru saja menggapai knop pintu. Namun suara sensual Baekhyun di belakang menghentikan gerakannya.

"kau yakin tidak ingin melihat ini? Nghh" Chanyeol bukanlah lelaki yang memiliki pertahanan kuat. Suara dari bibir mungil yang terdengar sangat menyiksa selangkangan itu membuatnya menoleh lagi kebelakang. Jangan tanyakan kenikmatan jenis apa yang terpampang di depan matanya. Lelaki mungil bernama Baekhyun itu mengangkang dan memasukkan jari tengahnya ke dalam lubangnya sendiri. Lubang kecil merah dan berkedut.

Chanyeol bergerak kesetanan di atas sana. Ia merupakan gambaran pria gagah yang tengah berkuda. Baekhyun terhentak-hentak seirama dengan genjotan Chanyeol pada pusat tubuhnya. Di balik desahan yang mengalun, Baekhyun tersenyum menang. Ia bisa menaklukkan Chanyeol. Lelaki kekar dengan sejuta beban di matanya.

"Anhh ah Chanyeolh lebih kerash" mendesah. Mendesah lebih keras saat milik Chanyeol benar benar penuh di dalam tubuhnya.

Baekhyun membawa kedua tangannya menuju leher penuh keringat Chanyeol. Bertumpu pada tubuh kokoh itu karena dirinya sudah tidak kuat menahan kenikmatan pada titik selatannya. Baekhyun menatap sendu di bawah hentakan Chanyeol.

"ahh" Baekhyun dengan sengaja mendesah di telinga Chanyeol saat dirasanya Chanyeol tidak menghujamnya dengan keras seperti tadi.

"shit! Aarhh ah"

Sedikit lagi sedikit lagi Chanyeol akan menjemput kenikmatannya.

"diluar ah atau di dalam terserah sajahh" Baekhyun menjilat bibir tebal itu sedikit menggigit dengan nafsu disana.

"ugh"

Pinggang Chanyeol menyentak Baekhyun mengeluarkan segala miliknya disana. Cairan putih pekat itu sedikit merembes melewati paha mulus Baekhyun.

"Aku pasti akan hamil dan Ibu mu akan senang. Park Chanyeol"

DEG

DEG


End file.
